There's No Light , Only Dark
by writtingdeath
Summary: While Kira has killed many criminals over the last six years , he only had one true victim , himself. Light Yagami was on top of the world when he found the DeathNote , but what happens when his deepest desires create his own nightmare. Will he become what he always dreamed of , or will he meet face to face with the thing he truly fears?


The lone notebook sat , haunting the room with its presence. The barley lit room was brightened by a flash of lighting every few minutes. All was quiet for a while. Only the faint sound of conversation down below , echoed through the walls. It had been a rather unusual day , well for one person at least. And that boy , lying in his bed , tossed and turned as if something was bothering him. The shinigami watched as he panicked in his sleep. This was odd for him to see however. Usually the effects of the note don't take effect this early on.

"Light , are you ok there? " he asked in his raspy voice. The brunet didn't respond. Ryuk tilted his head as he floated a little closer to the bed. He shook the other , trying to wake him.

"Light! Come on! Don't do this shit to me." Nothing. Try again . Nothing. A tear fell from the boys eye. He whimpered a bit , clutching onto the mattress. Ryuk could feel a frown , even if it didn't show on his face. How was this even possible? He didn't kill that many people. And the dreams couldn't be that gruesome. He sighed before disappearing , flying off into the night.

The next day, Light woke up unwillingly. He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs. Sayu had ran next to him , smiling widely , then frowned. She grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Sirichio looked up from his newspaper , noticing his sons condition. He looked to his wife and shrugged it off. Light hid his face into his hands , groaning loudly.

"What's wrong Light? Are you sick?" His father asked.

"No I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. " He replied. He couldn't even remember why though. It was almost as if... it all just erased from his mind. "But I'll be fine at school. We don't really have anything big coming up so they're giving us a few days off. "

"Alright then. But if you need a ride home , I'll be here!" His mother exclaimed. Light glared at her as if to say _I'm fine. Leave me alone._ His mother sighed , going back to cooking breakfast. He looked to the window at his reflection , seeing Ryuk staring back at him. This was going to be a very long day.

That night , Light didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning. He hung onto the blanket , as he drifted off to sleep . Then he found himself , in a plain gray room , a mirror across from him. That was odd. Did he sleep walk to an unknown building? He looked around before standing up and walking to the mirror. All he saw was his reflection , surrounded by black. This made it even more unsettling. He pressed a hand against the glass , then jumped back. There was a feeling of flesh coming from the other side of the glass . The reflection was still standing , a faint smile on his face. The brunet stepped back , the reflection following , crawling from the glass pane.

"W...who are you?" He asked.

"I am you." The twin replied. " I am your deepest secret. Your worst fear. I am Kira." Lights eyes widen. How could this even happen? The reflections eyes turned a dark red as he pushed the other onto the floor. Light tried to push against him , but to no prevail. Kiras smile grew as he wrapped a hand around his twins throat.

"Pathetic little shrimp. " he whispered into his ear . Light could feel his hand squeeze tighter and tighter. His eyes watering in fear as he struggled .

"What do you want from me?!" Kira narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just say , I'm in charge now. You will do as I say with no questions asked. " Light looked into the others eyes , nodding in agreement. The other let him go and walked back to the mirror. Light painted heavily , holding his chest. Before he could stand back up to attack the other , he woke up. Sirichio was standing next to him , a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad..."

Sirichio sighed. " You're staying home today son." Light sighed , nodding in agreement. His father smiled faintly before walking off shutting the door behind him. The boy looked to his desk. The notebook , still haunting him

 _When Ryuk said that the owner of the deathnote would go through pain and loss , I never expected this to happen._ He glared at the little black journal , before a voice came to mind. _It's time Light. Do it_. He frowned as his body stiffened up , sitting at the desk, and turned the computer on.


End file.
